Como tú
by Immodest
Summary: ―Eres tú. ―llegó a decir, con sorpresa―… mi hermano. ―¿Qué? ―preguntó al instante. Una sonrisa no se evitó en Hiei. "Si un día encuentro a mi hermano, desearía que fuera una persona como tú Hiei."


**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

N/A: ¡Hooola! Antes que nada déjenme decirles que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre este grandioso animé. Es sobre dos de mis personajes favoritos, desde hace tiempo tenía la idea pero sólo hace poco que vuelvo a ver la serie -no recuerdo si la he visto antes o a qué edad- por lo que si encuentras algo raro se debe a eso. -.-U.

¡Espero que les guste, y me dejen opiniones y sugerencias por fissss!

.

.

* * *

**Como tú**

La obscuridad hacía apenas distinguible aquellos cuerpos, siendo la luna únicamente quien lograba iluminar levemente las dos figuras.

Maldijo internamente el momento en su ocurrencia de aceptar la misión, a petición por Koenma, de quedarse un tiempo en el Ningenkai vigilando a unas apariciones sospechosas.

Algo que por cierto resultó nada serio; Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara ―el "baka"― y él habían sido lo suficiente como para vencerlos sin impedimentos.

Eso le traía gratos recuerdos de años atrás, en el torneo o el tiempo en que pelearon con los psíquicos.

El frío del invierno se hacía visible al respirar ―frío que no sentía en su cuerpo― y con lentitud el viento helado chocaba meciendo las puntas de sus cabellos.

Se encontraba en la entrada a la casa de la maestra Genkai, faltaba poco para la medianoche, y también iba siendo hora de que volviese al Makai, el mundo de los demonios donde pertenecía. Pero cuando oyó esa dulce voz tras él su cuerpo se paralizó al instante, no necesitaba usar su tercer ojo, o alguno de los otros, para saber de quién se trataba.

La persona que él cuidaba desde las sombras.

―¡Hiei!… espera, por favor. ―corriendo la pequeña koorime gritó, con desesperación, sin saber que claramente él no se iría a ningún sitio si por ella era.

"Yukina…" El yōkai de fuego no se giró a verla. ―¿Qué no deberías dormir ya? ―preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado cortés aunque tampoco brusco.

Yukina vivía ahora allí. Confiaba en que nada le pasara estando al lado de esa mujer, claro que si algo ocurriera él vendría inmediatamente en su ayuda.

Las palabras que hace tiempo salieron de sus labios, aún seguían vivas en su memoria y claramente deseaba tratar cualquier otro tema que no fuese el del "hermano perdido" que la joven le había nombrado aquella vez e, indirectamente, pedido que buscara.

Cosa que no haría, pues él era esa persona.

Él era su hermano…

Pero decirle eso rompería sus, ya, tan lastimadas almas; a él quien sufrió bastante, por temor al rechazo de su único familiar, y también a ella al saber con qué clase de persona compartía sangre:

Un criminal.

Miró en su mano derecha el colgante con la gema de su madre, inconscientemente la había sostenido entre sus dedos.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer con eso, más que usarlo como excusa de ver a aquella joven koorime.

Con inusual suavidad se lo quitó, caminando hacia ella. ―Toma.

Mas ella solamente bajó la vista al suelo, sin atrever a tomar lo que él tenía alzado sobre su frente.

―¿No los has visto… verdad? ―en un débil susurro dijo, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

En ese momento una inusual tristeza embargó al yōkai, al ver el bello rostro de su hermana con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas las cuales al caer al césped se convirtieron en bellas perlas.

Por su culpa ella lloraba.

Presionó su puño con fuerza y llevó al suelo su mirada, ocultando sus ojos, forzándose a darle la espalda. ―¿Qué caso tiene?

Yukina elevó la mirada con suavidad, aún entre lágrimas, sin comprender esas palabras; él siguió―. Encontrar a tu hermano. ¿Qué caso le ves? Recuérdalo, _koorime _―remarcó, con molestia de sí mismo al hablarle así―. Eso eres tú, él es un _hi yōkai_. Solamente es tu medio hermano.

Le costaba, cierto, pero ella debía saber la verdad―. Nos gusta matar, ver la sangre correr, es lo único que nos hace sentir vivos… siempre nos ha divertido.

Sí, en parte era cierto. Que su hermano no era una buena persona y que ella iba a decepcionarse tarde o temprano.― Te lo digo por experiencia, es mejor dejar todo como está. ―aún ejercía presión con sus uñas en su palma, y suaves hilillos de sangre cayeron ensuciando sus dedos más no le tomó importancia sino que comenzó a caminar sin oír ya el llanto de la joven de cabellera turquesa.

Sí… eso quería. Por más que le doliese, ella no debía hacer más que olvidarse de él. De un criminal bastardo.

Los ojos escarlata de la joven miraron al de traje negro alejarse, y luego con incredulidad a lo que traía entre su palma abierta, no había notado el momento en que él dejó la gema en su mano.

Se preguntó si sería verdad. ¿Qué su hermano también se divertía así? Él… se comparó con su hermano.

Claro, él también era un demonio de fuego;… sus palabras, las decía como si lo odiase. Como si Hiei se odiase a sí mismo.

Hiei la protegió en varias ocasiones, pese a sus palabras él había cambiado, y si él podía su hermano en un futuro quizá también pudiera.

Él era distinto, él… era único.

Ahora comprendía…

―Eres tú. ―llegó a decir, con sorpresa―… mi hermano.

No se había alejado más que unos pasos, cuando oyó eso. Su vista se petrificó, con su mente intentando procesar esas palabras.

No podía ser cierto, ella no podía darse cuenta.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó al instante, tratando de no titubear y no voltear. Si volteaba ella lo notaría, ese brillo raro en su mirada que podría explicar más de lo que debía.

La pequeña koorime pegó un respingo al instante. ―L-Lo siento… es que yo, creí que tú no estabas… ―susurró algo apenada.― sólo… pensaba que…

Hiei suspiró internamente, aliviado, luego siguió oyéndola.

Yukina calló un instante, llevando su vista hacia lo que tenía en manos y sonrió, al momento comenzó a correr hasta él para posarse a sus espaldas.

―Es que yo… si un día encuentro a mi hermano. ―Yukina explicó mientras él la oía atentamente―. Desearía que fuera una persona como tú Hiei.

Ya estaba hecho, ya lo había dicho. Yukina esperaba que eso no lo molestara.

Sin embargo era todo lo contrario a lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

Una extraña sensación abrazó a Hiei al oírla decir eso, al oírla decir esas palabras.

Calidez.

"_Desearía que fuera una persona como tú"_

Entonces a ella no le importaba… ella lo estaba aceptando, a él. A un bastardo criminal, un asesino. Sin saber que era su hermano, y deseando que éste fuera igual a él.

Aún en su estado de shock por la declaración, Yukina se acercó frente a él. Tomando su mano, ensangrentada, colocó la gema de su madre…

La madre de ambos.

―Por favor… quédatelo. ―ella le pidió.

El yōkai la miró al fin, sin disimular su impresión.

Sin embargo no era el momento, no se sentía listo para decir la verdad ―Si encuentras a mi hermano… ―lo miró a los ojos complacida, alegre y decidida de lo que diría―dile que está bien, que yo… lo perdonaría siempre. No importa qué pase.

Tras esas palabras la koorime se alejó de la zona. No le importaba nada. Quizá algunos la creyeran loca al decirlo, a alguien como ella que había sufrido bastante, pero entendió que del sufrimiento también se aprendía.

Y se había vuelto fuerte, agradeciéndoles siempre a todos su ayuda.

Hiei con nostalgia volteó, ella inclinó la cabeza con gratitud antes de entrar en la casa, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de felicidad se formara en su rostro.

No estaba listo, quizá algún día.

Pero al menos ahora lo sabía.

"Si un día encuentro a mi hermano, desearía que fuera una persona como tú Hiei."

Que su hermana lo perdonaba, como él era lo aceptaba. ―Gracias Yukina. ―le contestó al aire, antes de perderse entre los ramajes de los árboles aún con esa sonrisa alegre adornando sus labios.


End file.
